Unexpected
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is bent on hating a certain Damon Salvatore after all she has been through with him, but when forced to work with him to save Elena's life and all who she cares about will she have a change of heart and Damon a change of character?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_This takes place after Katherine is in the tomb and Elena has her run in with Elijah and they make the deal. From there this story will take a mind of its own. It is a Damon and Bonnie fic so it will focus on them. Right now they are in search of an artifact that can help them obtain any information on Klaus that will be helpful. From an outsource they find out that they need to check out the caves where something should be there concerning Klaus. They all split up and unfortunately Bonnie and Damon end up paired together and they end up in a cave that as a spell placed on it to keep whoever enters it inside, which is where the fic will start off. It can be guessed that someone is either on to them and their little search and someone obviously doesn't want them there. The just have to figure out who and try to survive this whole ordeal with the journey placed ahead of them…_

_This fic will be centered on Bonnie and Damon and rather or not they can ever come to terms with each other and find some common ground even though Bonnie is bent on hating a certain Damon Salvatore…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bonding**

Damon snorted and hit the wall. "Great I'm stuck in here with the witch" he said smiling both sarcastic and annoyed at bonnie.

Bonnie ignored him breathing panicked trying to calm herself as she searched for an opening. Damon sighed and leaned casually against the wall just watching her not even attempting to care. It's pointless if there was a way out _I_ would have found it. "I'm a vampire and there for I'm cooler than you. Better skills" he said smiling cocky, making a joke out of everything as usual with his sarcastic dark humor.

Bonnie groaned which almost sounded like a growl. He was getting on her nerves as usual. Of all people she had to be stuck in here with Damon Salvatore. She would have rather take her chances with Katherine.

"Jeez" Damon said mockingly amused, "you sound more like the witch from hel-"but he was cut off and immediately groaning in pain with his hands to his head and his eyes shut tight.

Bonnie just continued glaring at him concentrating on inflicting the continuous stream of aneurisms on him. "Don't. Push. Me" she bit out to him finally releasing the pain. Her tolerance after everything Damon had put her and friends through was very low, especially since he had attempted to take her life. He never showed any care for life in general. Everyone was just sustenance to him. He was just a cold soulless monster as far as Bonnie was concerned.

"And I'm the bad guy" Damon said merely shaking it off and sighing. "Oh Bonnie" when will you give up this childish feud between us? If it's the whole "he quoted with his fingers as if it was insignificant" me trying to kill you thing" I've already said I'm sorry" he said condescendingly to her as if it was nothing. "Besides", he was suddenly behind her and in her ear in the blink of an eye. "If I wanted you dead you'd be dead by now. So lighten up already" he said giving her his arrogant smirk and moving away.

Bonnie just moved further away crossing her arms her brows furrowing with worry. "Come on Elena" she said lowly to herself looking where an entrance should be in this dark dinky place.

Damon stayed in his corner leaned up against what could barely constitute as a wall getting increasingly annoyed with Bonnie and her fretting. "Can we give it a rest already witch?" he said finally. "Why don't you sit down or just stand still and think up a spell or something. Not only is pacing doing nothing but its giving me a_ headache" _he told her as his sarcastic sense of reasoning.

"Just stop talking Damon" Bonnie said to him frustrated. "This is as usual your fault that we're in here in the first place" she said sitting down on the nearest rock.

"Yeah well _no one compelled_ you to follow me now did they?" he replied coolly and nonchalant. "Would you also care to blame me for the lack of electricity too?" he mocked.

You know what Damon" Bonnie started finally getting fed up. "I only followed you because Elena would rather be with her boyfriend Stephan. We're only in this mess because you couldn't let it rest with your evil ex from hell so I being the good friend that I am decided to go off with the sadistic lovesick vampire" Bonnie said continuing her frustrated rant and getting back up to pace". She looked at Damon's expression at the mention of Elena after noting his silence for once and just shook her head. "I just don't get you. Why are you trying to take your brother's girlfriend and why would you want to be with someone who destroyed your life, killed you and made you waste 145 years searching for her. I mean-" but she was cut off on a gasp because Damon was instantly in her face so close that she could feel his breath and their noses were almost touching, but what caused her breath to catch her was the fact that he looked literally livid. "Don't" was all he said and after a few more silent seconds that seemed to go on forever he moved away from her going to the place where they come in from which was now sealed inspecting it.

Bonnie stayed quiet knowing she had pushed his buttons too far this time. She hated being mean to anyone but knew Damon didn't deserve nor need an apology nor did she have it in her to even think of giving one.

Damon just smirked feeling her tension. "Don't worry Bennet. It's not that easy to get under my skin. You were just annoying me too much with all the talking. I felt like I was trapped in here with Caroline" he said amused and gave a shudder at the idea.

Bonnie didn't say anything she was tired of arguing.

"It seems like there is a spell of some sort" Damon said suddenly looking at the wall thoughtfully.

"I would have felt it" Bonnie told him quietly.

"Yeah yeah witch voodoo" he responded

"I'm right you know" she told him moving closer. Damon turned to look at her sighing dramatic. "And what are you talking about now?" he asked irritated and uninterested.

"Elena and Katherine" Bonnie told him un-phased and ignoring that.

"Don't you think I knew that way before your little input" he retorted giving her what could barely pass as an annoyed smile.

"Then why-"she started but was cut off.

"Look do you want me to try and find a way out of her or do you want to continue this little insightful therapy session. Although it's being quite helpful" he said sarcastically giving her his arrogant smirk and appearing instantly by her side. "I personally have forever while you would just rot to death in here although I would be happy to put you out your misery way before then" he said lower and amused. "I recall you being quite tasty the last time" he said this time in her ear and in the next moment he was on his knees holding his head and his nose begin to drip blood. His brain felt like it was literally going to explode and he almost heard whatever snapped in Bonnie.

She glared down at him and her hands were fisted and both to Damon's horror and amazement the cave begin to lighten but do to the flames Bonnie had somehow started.

"If you ever mention that or my grandmother again I will end you Damon Salvatore. I've done Stephan and Elena enough favors and I've dealt with you for too long. So this is my final warning" she said with such bitter anger, hatred and finality before both the terrible throbbing and stabling in his brain stopped and the flames went out.

Damon dropped to his hands and knees after that and the only thing that could be heard was his ragged breathing along with Bonnie's. Neither one of them said anything to each other for a long minute.

Suddenly Damon was up in a flash and in her face completely pissed off this time all humor gone. "Listen witch what are you 16? 17? I'm a 160 something odd years and you're barely just coming into your little powers. If you keep testing out your little black magic and making these little threats I may just have to take them more serious" he said wiping the blood from under his nose. "Because this is all getting rather boring and a bit redundant don't you think and I would hate to have to break Elena's little heart and bring her and Caroline closer together" he said coolly and calm again. "Not to mention you know how my brother nags when I do something _bad_" he said rolling his eyes and doing quotes with his fingers.

"Not fun" he said giving her one of those sickly arrogant mocking grins.

"So play nice" he said serious again and looking all the more vampire as his gaze pierced.

Bonnie was quiet and then she swallowed. "You feed off it don't you?" she finally said folding her arms seeming unintimidated.

Damon rolled his eyes sighing. "Feed off what Bennidict?" he said sounding annoyed and uninterested, though he had to admit he was impressed with her guts and persistence it was both impressive and annoying as hell.

"People hating you" she said finally with a bit of hatred in it to get the point across and his attention.

That made him smile. "I actually find it flattering people getting all worked up over me. It makes me feel special" he said mocking and amused smiling at her. "Especially with you" he said walking around her sizing her up. "I really get under that witch skin of yours don't I? I bet you're always thinking about me and what that evil Damon's up to right now" he said amused, circling her to close for her peace of mind.

"Stop it Damon" she said trying to keep her voice firm and hide how uncomfortable he was making her. She hated being alone with him as it is and to learn he knew nothing about personal space just made the whole thing a lot worse.

"I don't know is it just me because I feel like we're really _bonding _here" he said suddenly mockingly enthused and giving a sarcastic little excited shiver smirking at her*

Bonnie just moved away from him and to the corner of the cave deciding it was best to stop wasting her energy on him. She needed to stay focused and stop using her strength to try and retaliate against Damon. It would help neither of them and it just gave him some sort of sick sadistic pleasure.

For a while both Damon and Bonnie just sat in silence. "Seriously what are we going to do?" Bonnie finally said. "…I've been trying to…sense what this is. It feels like it's some kind of spell. I can feel it now, but I just don't know what it is or how to break it" she said in frustration.

Damon sighed keeping his eyes closed and resting his head against the wall "just relax Stephan and Elena will find us and play hero". He said as if it he didn't give a care in the world. She didn't know what it was but Damon Salvatore always left her with the urge to want to just scream at him and retaliate somehow and she wasn't about to let him get her all worked up and win this time. She still needed her concentration more than ever now that she was getting closer to figuring something out. She closed her eyes and began trying to focus harder.

"Damon!" she called him frowning her eyes still closed but shutting tighter.

"What is it?" Damon said finally opening his eyes and looking at her from the sound of panic in her voice.

"It's definitely a spell" was all she said as she struggled to recall something of use from the books of her grandmother's she'd been studying religiously.

"What kind of spell?" Damon asked coming over to her. "Can you fi-" Bonnie put her hand up effectively silencing him as her frown depended as she begins trying to focus on something she wasn't sure of but she was getting something she was sure of.

Damon just waited getting pretty tired of people telling him to all but shut up but he didn't want to get the hell out of here after all.

"Come on. You can do it witch" Damon said as his form of condescending encouragement. He stayed there kneeling in front of her for whatever the hell it was they were waiting for.

Bonnie looked like she was giving everything to her concentration to figure out something, anything that could help. She suddenly gasped and was barely aware that she had reached out to Damon steadying herself by holding on to his shoulders.

"What?" Damon asked helping her to seat back. "Did you…see something" he said for lack of better words, this time there was no mocking in his voice.

"No…but I think I remembered something that could work. From gram's books" She explained. " I just need something I could light on fire" she told him trying to look through the dark.

"Okay hang on" Damon told her moving away and searching for something..Flammable. "This work?" Damon asked holding up an odd shaped stick.

"Its perfect Bonnie said taking it from him. "Okay" she said taking a deep breath. Damon was really close again and it still made her feel weird for some reason. "Um…you want to back up for this" she said calmly, which was the truth since she was about to create a fire.

Damon simply nodded and stepped back without adding any smart remarks.

Bonnie closed her eyes and began reciting the spell picking up with volume with each ancient word. The flames lit and she stopped momentarily and shut her eyes tighter and continued the spell.

A strange wind entered the cave as she did and Damon felt it but he kept his eyes on her waiting. She continued and the wind got stronger and the fire began to waver. As she continued Damon noticed she began shaking and her nose began bleeding.

"Bonnie" Damon called her in a warning, trying to tell her to stop. She ignored him and continued. She was beginning to look unsteady and the blood begin to drink along with her color seeming to somewhat drain.

"Bonnie!" Damon called louder this time and actually coming and grabbing her. She stopped gasping seeming disoriented as leaned her weight into Damon of all people seeming unaware of what she was doing as she used him for support, knowing that if she didn't she may fall. She felt dizzy and neither of them said anything and their breathing filled the cave, Bonnie's was ragged.

Finally her breathing became under control and she caught her bearing again enough to glare at Damon.

"I had this Damon" she spat at him weakly. I need to do thi-

Damon cut her off by grabbing hold of her arms forcing himself not to shake her for being naïve.

"It's not going to help either of us if you get yourself killed trying now is it Bonnie?" he spat at her coldly, making her take a seat.

Bonnie stayed silent but stunned. Damon sighed "Are you okay?" Damon asked actually sounding concerned and shocking her even more by wiping the blood under her nose.

"Yeah…" she responded quietly sighing too and closing her eyes for a moment and seeming so tired and fragile in that moment. A second later they snapped open and her gazed burned into Damon's with such intensity. "You can't tell Elena or Stephan about this or no one" she told him reverently. "Is that clear?" she asked.

This amused Damon and he couldn't help snorting. "Are you threatening me again witch?" he asked with the familiar mocking tone.

"Damon I'm serious they can't know" she said her tone turning pleading at the end. "Please" she adding hating more than anything showing the tiniest amount of vulnerability to Damon let alone begging him.

"…okay" Damon actually said quietly. "But on one condition" he added frowning now

"What?" Bonnie asked this time sounding annoyed with him for once. That made him smirk and then turn by serious. "No suicide missions. If its too much then its too much Bonnie. We don't need you dying on us." He told her seriously. "Besides what good would you be to us then" he added smirking having to cover up and harden showing any sense of concern of sappy feelings in that aspect.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said folding her arms.

"Agreed?" Damon said in a tone forcing her attention back to him. Bonnie just nodded weakly.

"We're good?" he said giving another one of his sickly arrogant cocky smiles. He was famous for those Bonnie noted wearily.

Damon sighed and plopped down beside her. He could almost feel her tension and worry. "Bonnie" he called placing his fingers on her arm.

She looked at his hand on her fighting the urge that was barely there to flinch away from his touch. This was a different side of him she was seeing she realized. Maybe the side of him that made it hard for Elena to truly hate him she noted and then finally met his piercing unique blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright okay…just I don't know be hopeful" he said exaggerated smirking, making her actually laugh a tiny bit as she nodded. She sighed "Your right" she conceded.

After a bit Damon finally broke the silence that set in again "So…what is that anyway?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That nose thing" Damon answered.

Bonnie had to shake her head and laugh at his sarcastic way of putting everything.

"It's because…I overexert myself and it takes a lot of my energy with every spell" she continued and explained how the whole magic thing worked for her.

"Huh" Damon said nodding. "That's...weird. It sucks too. Doesn't it kind of defeat the point and I don't know it seems like a weakness to me" Damon said shrugging.

Bonnie frowned at that stiffening at his words. "I recover quickly" she told him coolly.

This made Damon laugh "Down witch. It wasn't a hidden challenge" he said smirking at her.

"So now that you know so much about me" Bonnie started turning to face him. "Can I ask you some questions?" Bonnie asked, making it sound like the challenge it was. He didn't like the sound of it already but he kept his arrogant smile on his face.

"Ask away witch" he told her in his amused condescending tone.

"You're really over Katherine and if so is it because you're so wrapped up in Elena?"

Damon just stared at her. "So do you want to ask a real question or what?" he asked.

"Damon" Bonnie said frowning.

Damon smirked. "Look at us. Sharing feelings, its almost like we don't hate each other" he responded his smile turning into a full on grin.

"Almost" Bonnie said dryly. Since he didn't want to talk she just stayed silent, thinking about Stephan and Elena and where they were by now.

Damon groaned. "I'm bored say something. This whole silent sit here and do nothing thing just doesn't work. Its not me" he said scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"Well I tried to talk and you don't like what I have to say so" Bonnie just shrugged.

"Nice" Damon said not amused. "Fine the answer to your little question is yes I'm over that bitch Katherine and no it has nothing to do with Elena but revenge. Saving Elena is a plus" Damon actually responded honestly.

"And…are you in love with Elena" Bonnie asked softly trying not to get him all worked up and angry so he would just answer the question, but it was Damon so there was no point.

He just looked at her a bit coldly. "Tell me what you think witch" was all he said before he stood and massaged the back of his neck.

He looked at Bonnie and felt something to the equivalent of regret but that just couldn't be it. "Look…I'm sorry. I do know that Stephan is better for her. So I'm gonna let him have this one" he told her truthfully.

Bonnie was shocked at his outright honesty and the fact that he seemed to have some sense of morals. Before she could say anything she heard the familiar voice of her best friend came ringing through the cave.

"Bonnie? Damon? Where are you guys?" Elena could be heard calling them. Bonnie nearly tripped over Damon as she hurried to the wall where Elena's voice was coming from yelling that they were trapped in here. She then could hear Elena's voice clearer on the other side as the two put their hands together trying to figure out how to get her and Damon out of there. She could hear Elena desperately asking Stefan for solutions but they were just as helpless as them.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked panicked. Bonnie pressed her forehead to the wall.

"There's a spell I could try" Bonnie finally said biting her lip nervously mentally crossing her fingers and praying that it would work this time.

"Bonnie No" Damon told her lowly and gravely. "You're not strong enough yet" he told her moving toward her. She could see the concern in his face.

"Damon its okay. I feel much better…I rested. I can do this" she assured him. Her tone softer and calm due to his concern for her. It made her not feel the irritation and defensiveness she normally would have had at his remark of her not being strong enough. She still wasn't used to this near seemingly 'caring and concerned Damon'.

"Bonnie don't do this" he told her quietly for only her to hear.

I have no choice Damon" she told him truly feeling the conviction of that statement.

She turned away from him and began chanting the spell before he could argue any more. She picked up the stick again and lit it a flame and looked more determined than ever as she continued the spell.

This time the cave begin sounding like it wanted to cave in but what was actually happening was a crack was forming in the wall

Damon looked at Bonnie worriedly after taking his eyes off the wall. Her nose was beginning to bleed again and she was shaking horribly and her body was frigid. Damon held her reflexively because it looked like she would fall any minute. She ignored his attempts to get her to stop just like he knew she would.

Suddenly a part of the wall exploded right behind them and he heard Stefan and Elena's shock as they all but scurried back. All Damon was aware of was the fact that Bonnie had gone completely limp in his arms and he picked her up because she had become nothing but dead weight in his arms...

**A/N: Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back to his old ways**

"Bonnie..Bonnie!" he called her afraid that the witch might have done it. She might have actually killed herself. He felt her pulse and realized that she still had a pulse with a strange sense of strong relief.

In the next moment both Stefan and Elena came running in.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Elena asked panicked rushing to see her unconscious friend. Stefan looked from Bonnie to his brother.

"What happened?" he asked Damon, holding Elena and rubbing her arm trying to get her to calm down.

"Her little spell caused her to pass out. I don't know how the hell this works. But she's alive" he told them his voice sounding annoyed but his expression showing something else which looked like concern as he kept assessing eyes on Bonnie.

"Dammit I told her not to-"Damon started and then just sighed. When will the world learn that I'm always right?" Damon asked shaking his head.

Elena frowned at him "Damon this is serious ho-"Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"I know that" he told her finally looking at her seeming agitated. "She's going to be fine" he said softly. "Let's just get out of her" he told them standing up with Bonnie secured in his arms and heading out the cave.

Stefan looked at his brother and Bonnie in his arms. He could see something in his brother some kind of change right now but he would dwell on that more later, for right now he just assured Elena that Damon was right and Bonnie would be okay.

Damon was already further up ahead. He didn't bother waiting for the two lovebirds. He was ready to get the hell out of this cave after having more than enough of it. That was when he felt Bonnie stir in his arms. It was more than stirring though she was gripping his shirt and well flat out cuddling up to him. She pressed her face into the material of his shirt and then a shiver racked over her body before her eyes snapped open. She gasped and looked up to meet Damon's piercing blue eyes. They held no particular expression in them as he looked down at her and he didn't say anything, but that didn't stop Bonnie from nearly jumping out of his arms. She would have fallen if Damon had not tightened his hold on her.

"Wha-"she started but Damon cut her off.

"Calm down." He told her. "Your spell worked we're out the cave but you fainted okay" before either of them could say anything else Elena came running up to her finally conscious friend and Damon just put her down so that they could have one of their unnecessary 'moments'.

He wanted with his arms folded leaning against the wall while they hugged each other and went on with all the 'oh my gods I'm so glad your okay' crap.

"Are we done?" he asked giving one of those annoyed little smiles of his. Both Bonnie and Elena just looked at him. "What is it with you Mystic Fall women and your suicide missions?" he asked shaking his head and moving ahead of them. Everyone just looked after him and then followed.

"What happened in there Bonnie?" Elena finally asked her concerned.

"…Nothing. I'm fine" Bonnie said giving her friend an unconvincing smile, but Elena knew better than to press the issue. Bonnie would explain when she was ready. Elena just sighed "well at least your okay now" she said which made Bonnie smile. "Yeah…"she said looking up toward Damon. She guessed she would thank him later as much as she dreaded it, she blamed the urge on the terrible dizzying headache she had right now. She wouldn't let on that she had the headache because she didn't want Elena and Stefan worrying. Plus she knew it would go away soon.

Elena smiled at her and latched onto Stefan's arm. The cave was still pretty dark and it was a challenge getting through without falling on your face. Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and in the next moment she felt someone hook their arm through hers. She grinned thinking it was Elena and it immediately disappeared in the next millisecond when she realized it was worst of all people. Damon. She just stared at him waiting for him to get his arm and she was about to threaten him with whether or not he would like to keep it attached to his body when he spoke up first. "Do you have a cat?" he asked with an amused smirk leading the way.

"What?" she asked already irritated with him and where ever this conversation was leading.

"Just answer" Damon said sensing her irritation and it was only fueling his amusement.

She sighed and finally answered no reluctantly.

"Huh. If you did would it be black?" he asked expectantly.

This was just getting really weird she was about to ask him what it had to do with anything when she realized the cheesy outdated pun and both Elena and Stefan stopped in the tracks to see what was the loud smacking noise they had heard but it was pretty self explanatory when Bonnie came storming up and taking Elena's free arm.

"Can we go now please?" she asked with force calmness. "I'm not sure how much more Damon I can take before I set him on fire" she threatened.

Stefan and Elena laughed but Damon just rolled his eyes at another petty threat from the homicidal witch in question and laughed in spite of himself.

"Feisty little thing. You do know that Hate is the strongest passion there is" he asked in his mocking arrogant way as he continued on his merry way which irritated Bonnie to no end. It took everything for Elena to not only hold her laugh but not to smile with the warning look Bonnie was giving her, but that didn't stop Stefan.

"Give it a rest you two" Stefan told them smiling. This was going to be a long night Bonnie said to herself, mentally sighing wearily.

The trio finally ended up getting back to the Salvatore Manor a little after 11 pm. Damon plopped down on the sofa sighing.

"Well that was fun" he said sarcastically. He watched Bonnie stroll on in and being the Damon Salvatore that he is he couldn't resist the temptation to say something.

"Isn't this the part where you go home now witch?" he asked smirking, playing with the fact that she wasn't hesitant coming in. Bonnie glared at him.

"Damon" Stefan called his brother, using his serious tone.

"I know, I know. Play nice" he said waving his brother off as he strolled over to the bar and poured himself something to drink. He held up the bottle as if he would offer something to drink. "Oh that's right" he said fanning forgetfulness. "Minors" he said giving his arrogant annoyed smirk and downing his drink.

Stefan just looked at his brother. He knew something was going on but he didn't work. Damon who was pouring himself another drink caught him staring.

"What?" he asked really annoyed now

Stefan just shook his head. "Nothing just trying to figure my brother out" he replied calmly.

"Yeah well stop looking at me with those judgy eyes" Damon said before downing his second drink and slamming the cup down.

Something was definitely bothering him Stefan noted, but he knew way better to press the issue. Damon wouldn't open to him of all people he'd probably say something like he'd rather down a cup laced with vervane or just plain blow him off. So he would let it go for now, unless things ended up getting out of control. As long Damon stayed out of trouble and caused no reckless harm Stefan would let him have what could be none other than called his inner tantrums which he honestly felt he had a lot of.

Stefan missed having his brother greatly. He missed being able to talk with him and there being no hard feelings or hostility. He would wait another lifetime if that's what it took but he knew that with Damon still blaming him for Katherine and everything else, not to mention him being with Elena that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He could only hope.

"I'm going out" Damon said taking his famous leather jacket off the couch and throwing it on. He briefly looked at Bonnie which caused her to look away. "Good night" Damon said with fake sarcastic merriment. He left the house after and it was quiet amongst the three left.

"Um..I think home for the night" Bonnie finally spoke up massaging the kinks in her neck.

"Are you sure? You could stay the night or stay over at my house, just as girls" Elena offered, worrying about her friend.

Bonnie knew for sure she would never sleep under the same roof as Damon Salvatore but she really just wanted to get to her own home and get a good night sleep and take some pain killers. She just needed to be alone and not even her best friend could provide the comfort and peace of mind being alone would.

"I don't want my dad to worry plus I really should get home" she said giving the best excuse she could which was mostly true.

"Well..okay Elena" said with a sigh hugging her friend wishing she would stay. "Be careful" she warned after all that's been happening it was causing her to become quite the worry wart.

Bonnie said her goodbyes and headed outside to her car which had been outside the Salvatore manor all day since they had decided to go in search of an artifact on Klaus. It was raining to top off everything. She got into her car and instead of driving off she just sat there and closed her eyes, frowning with her hands to her head. The headache felt more like a migraine if anything. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but her heart nearly jumped out of her chest along with her out of her seat if she hadn't put on her seatbelt at the knock on her car window. What was even more shocking was that it Damon Salvatore…..

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! You guys rock seriously. It encouraged me to post up this chapter fast. Review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unending surprises**

Damon rolled his eyes when she didn't roll down the window or anything and continued to keep her deer in the headlights expression. He knocked again and this time she was able to acquire the ability to move again. She rolled down her window and also found the ability to speak, with her heart still pounding 90 miles an hour from the scare. She was really on edge after tonight.

"What?" she asked her tone not having the edge she wanted to it since she was still trying to compose herself.

Damon simply reached in and unlocked her door and opened it. "Get out I'm driving. You're obviously not up for it" he stated point blank after seeing her sitting there the way she had been. Bonnie frowned obviously about to protest.

"It wasn't a suggestion" he stated a bit coolly, conveying to her that there would be no argument. Honestly Bonnie wasn't up for it either. She got out of the car without so much as a word or another look at Damon as she got into the passenger seat, which told her she was obviously feeling worse than she thought. Damon got into the driver's seat without a word either and started up the car and drove off.

Bonnie just stared at Damon as he drove, trying to figure him out and the sudden change in him. Why he was acting like he cared so much all of a sudden was beyond her along with his constant mood changes. She told herself that no matter what she would continue to hate him no matter what he did. He was still responsible for her Gram's death in her heart and there was nothing that could change that.

"What?" Damon asked her breaking her from her dark thoughts. "I can both feel and see you staring at me" he informed her.

Bonnie was going to try and muster up the courage to confront him head on about his peculiar behavior and concern toward her but she really just didn't feel up for it and quite frankly she wasn't even sure she wanted to know his intentions. Nothing about Damon Salvatore was ever good. "Nothing I'm just tired" she told him looking out the window. It was the truth she was extremely tired both physically and mentally. She felt as if she just needed a break from reality and to be able to go back to her normal life where she had Grams, she didn't know she was a witch, or that vampires existed.

Damon pulled up to Bonnie's and shut the engine off. He then turned those startling blues onto her seemingly waiting for something.

"That was stupid and reckless today" he finally said after a beat, his eyes narrowing at her. "I just don't get why you Bennet witches are so suicidal" he said frowning, seeming truly perplexed and annoyed.

Bonnie didn't need this, she was so tired of Damon having the nerve to continuously call her all but stupid. She didn't need this from him especially. It was her life and her choices and the sooner everyone got that the better.

"Good night Damon" she said hotly getting out the car immediately slamming the door shut and rushing to her house, the rain pouring on her. She got her keys out mentally fuming at a certain arrogant,, know nothing cocky vampire who's time was very limited after this Klaus ordeal was over, if she had anything to do about it.

She was till fuming when Damon appeared too close in her personal space in literally the blink of an eye. All she could do was gasp and stare at him and then finally try and glare into, even she had to admit, his striking eyes. He was considerable soaked from the rain too.

"Forgetting something?" he murmured still staring her down as if he were trying to read her thoughts or something much more sinister. It made her uncomfortable and she was pretty sure he knew and that was his intention. But to her utter shock he had the nerve to move in closer.

_Was he about to attempt to kiss her?_ Because to anyone observing this scene it would look that way and it certainly did to Bonnie since his eyes had dropped to her mouth and back to her eyes again, as he leaned in. Bonnie couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he would even go there after all he had done to her and all those she loved and cared about most, but was most frightening to her was the fact that she couldn't figure out what she would do if he did and frightening of all... why didn't killing him in the process or at least stopping him in the most painful 'getting her point across way' come to mind. What was wrong with her?

Bonnie felt literally frozen in place and as if she was watching this scene unfold as an outsider, when Damon held up something in front of her face instead, which snapped her out of her frozen state. It was her car keys. Of course. In her haste to get away from him she had forgot to retrieve them. Before she could reach to take them Damon reached for her hand first and opened her hand palm up, placing the keys in it. Bonnie couldn't help but flinch at the contact of him touching her, not because he was cold or supernatural but because he was Damon Salvatore and that was just her immediate reaction when it came to him.

"Goodnight Bonnie" was all he said with no particular malice or mocking humor in sight before he stalked off into the night with his hands in his pockets and then disappeared with super human speed from her sight completely.

All Bonnie could do was stare after him feeling more confused and lost then ever and rather upset about it. She finally unlocked the door and went into her house. She would sort and go over all these feelings and all that had happened later. Right now she just needed peace and the comfort of her home and the sense of security it brought more than ever in this moment and to push Damon far out of her mind.

The next morning Bonnie got a text from Elena asking her if she could come over to Stefan's so they could talk some more about the Klaus situation. Bonnie wanted more than anything to say no. She wasn't ready to go back there, but she just couldn't let her friend down. So she told her she was on her way. She kissed her dad and told him that she was going over to Elena's.

When Bonnie pulled up to the Salvatore manor she was relieved to see Damon's car wasn't there. She knew it was most likely a false hope of not running into him though. Before she could knock Elena opened the door and greeted her with a hug which made her smile some. She came in and they began talking about the caves from last night when Bonnie heard the door close and she stiffened at the footsteps she heard coming in their direction in the living room. She reluctantly turned keeping a cool and composed demeanor and nodded at Damon.

"Hey" he said to her meeting her eyes.

"Hey" she responded back before looking back to Elena and Stefan. Stefan looked from Bonnie to his brother and he could see Elena doing the same thing but both knew better than to say anything about whatever was going on between the two. At least they seemed to be somewhat getting along instead of at each other's throats.

Damon came up standing behind Bonnie, so close that she had a strong awareness of him but she just stayed still and stayed focused on her friend instead of childishly moving away.

"So.." Damon started waiting for them to get on with whatever they were talking about.

"I want go back to the caves" Elena stated causing everyone to look at her. Stefan was about to say something but she spoke again first.

"Obviously something is there that someone doesn't want us to see and I want to find out what it is. We weren't prepared last time" she said putting a piece of hair behind her ear like she always did when something was bothering her. "This time we are" she said giving what everyone knew was a forced smile.

"We are?" was all Damon said, perplexed and amused at the statement. " It sure did seem that way last night" he said as usual being his sarcastic self. Stefan just looked at his brother.

"I think it would be best if Damon and I went alone back to the caves" Stefan finally spoke up looking at his brother.

Damon nodded to him in agreement. "He's right. You two should stay here and out of trouble" Damon said serious now.

Bonnie frowned and so did Elena.

"Stefan I'm going either with or on my own you decide" she said folding her arms and they all knew she was serious because she had proven that on multiple occasions.

"And I'm going with her" Bonnie said.

" No you're not" Damon said from behind her, causing her to turn around and glare at him.

"Yes I am" she told him, shocked that she even had to have this argument with him. What did he care and who did he think he was to tell her what she wasn't going to do.

Damon could tell by the stubborn set of her mouth that nothing was going to stop the stubborn little witch from tagging along, the same went for Elena. Who were they kidding? What could they possibly do to help the situation aside from playing damsels in distress, Damon thought irritably.

"Fine you can be bait right until the moment you get yourselves killed" Damon said to them coolly pasting the sinister annoyed smile on his face. Both girls glared at him, which didn't affect him one bit.

"Same game plan as last time" he told his brother, his attention no longer on them. "We split up see what we find and if it's nothing I get to say 'I told you so' Damon said smirking mockingly.

Stefan just shook his head at his brother smiling. "Glad to see this is all just a game Damon"

"Yeah, yeah when are we doing this" Damon said heading over to get himself a bag of blood not even almost feeling like hearing another one of his brother's little bitching fits.

"Now" Elena spoke up to Damon's amusement. She was really becoming quite the brave heart or whatever you called these gutsy women.

"Watch out Stefan this one's becoming quite the bossy body" Damon said smirking draining the bag of blood to Bonnie's utter disgust, but at least it helped her keep the image of him as the monster he was.

A little while later they were all piled into Damon's car heading for the caves again. Unfortunately Bonnie had been paired with Damon again very much thanks to him and his game plan. This time they had brought flashlights for Bonnie and Elena's benefit.

Bonnie and Damon had been walking for a while when she suddenly stopped gasping. She felt the strangest presence.

"Hey what is it?"Damon asked touching her shoulder.

"I don't know it's weird I feel something. It's not a spell but I know this feelings. It's different somehow but I know it" she told him searching her brain to figure out what it was she was vaguely remembering the feel from, but it hit her too late. In the next second Elijah appeared with a sinister eerily calm smile on her face.

"Hello Bonnie" was all he said his eyes locking on her that it frightened her so terribly she reflexively backed up into something strong and solid behind her. Her mind barely registered it was Damon until he put a protective arm around her so that she was more behind him. Bonnie barely noticed the gesture because she was contemplating whether or not to try and use some sort of spell on Elijah so that they could get away and she could warn Elena when she heard Damon mutter a soft 'No'.

Elijah seemed oddly amused and yet unaffected at the sight before him. The witch and the Salvatore vampire working together, rather ironic. But that wasn't his concern at the moment.

"Where's Elena?" he finally asked breaking the silence. "I know she's here which means she's obviously forgetting our little deal which is quite a shame." he said with deceptive serene calm. Both Bonnie and Damon could still hear the malice and threat behind it, which frightened Bonnie for her friend.

"Vampires do get senile in their old age." Damon mocked the ancient vampire, being his usual self, never knowing when to shut up and not pick a fight. "There never was a deal. We were just trying to keep you busy until I could figure out how to kill you for real this time" Damon continued, seeming un-phased and un-intimidated. Bonnie did not think Damon was smart to be provoking him but then again he was Damon. She grabbed his arm trying to get him to stop but almost fell back when in the next moment Elijah had literally appeared in front of them again, this time grabbing Damon by the throat and lifting him up and slamming him against the wall of the cave. To Bonnie's utter horror she could almost hear him crushing Damon's throat with his iron grip…..

**A/N: I hope you guys ejoyed this chapter its my favorite so far. Review please. You guys who are reviewing are being awesome. Lots of love ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One step forward two steps back**

"Do not toy with me" Elijah spat out at Damon, his face twisted in fury. "You and your brother are nothing but fledglings to me. The only reason I _let _you live is by choice and for my own special purposes. Not to mention I am a man of my word. I always know where you are so you can't escape me. You do not want to play with me because you will lose. Tell Elena the same goes for her if she is even thinking about getting out of our deal. I won't take it kindly. Trust me you will not want to be on my bad side. I will kill everyone she loves. One. By one. By one. I'm sure you have been given some knowledge of me. I always get what I want" he said slowly looking as if he would rip Damon's throat out as he inched closer. His eyes were red and the veins were underneath them adding even more threat and sincerity to his words.

"You're not going to do anything before we kill you first" Damon ground out around the hand around his throat. This time Elijah wasn't amused after the implication that they were attempting to get one over him. He exposed his fangs this time looking ready to plunge them into Damon's exposed throat when Bonnie's voice came ringing through"

"Wait!" she nearly screamed trying to stop Elijah from doing anything drastic. He actually stopped turning to look at her, not loosening his grip on Damon.

"You still have your deal. It was never off. I swear. He was lying. Elena is here and we were only trying to find out more about Klaus.

"Well if you did find anything which you won't you would not like what you find. Trust me" Elijah nearly growled out. Bonnie took it for the threat he intended it to be.

Bonnie nodded. "Then we'll go" she assured him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm taking _your_ word on this Bonnie" he informed her.

Bonnie swallowed looking at him with leveled truthful eyes. "You have it" she responded quietly.

Elijah smiled amused again and turned back to Damon. "It looks like she just saved your life. Try not to do anything stupid for once" he told him before letting him drop to the ground and stepping back and sweeping off his suit smiling as if nothing had happened. He bowed to Bonnie and turned to leave. "Oh and Bonnie" he said stopping but not turning around. "Tell Elena to stay put. I will contact her when I need to. She is becoming quite the nuisance" he said before disappearing from the caves.

Bonnie just stayed put for a bit, making sure that his presence was actually gone from the cave before going to a coughing Damon's side. She knelt before him not sure whether she wanted to punch his arrogant ass in the face or ask if he was alright. So she did neither and just waited for him to speak. His neck was a bit bruised but it was healing already before her eyes.

When he continued to cough and not say anything the nurturing caring side of hercancelled out all the rest of what she was feeling. Before she could rethink it she places a head against his cheek. "Are you okay" she asked him assessing him better.

"I'm fine" he said shaking it off and finally standing. "I'll be even better when we get rid of that decrepit son of a bitch he is so dead. Threatening me" he said livid. "And why would you do that Bonnie? You should have stayed out of it" he ground out at her, obviously pissed.

That's when she literally snapped, feeling just as pissed, so pissed she wasn't aware of the aneurism she unleashed on him. "Oh and you had it all under control? By getting yourself and us all killed? Then what Damon?" she asked no longer letting her power roll over him.

Damon literally growled and in the next second she was against the wall and he was once again too close for comfort his hands on either side of her head. "Well I have a better plan then rolling over and waiting for the big bad vamp to come and find me like you and Elena with your suicide missions. Do you really think you can trust him? You're a Bennet witch Bonnie. He knew who you were. Did that not click for you?" he asked seeming truly amazed that she wasn't getting it.

"He knows who you are also. Did you not hear anything he said Damon?" she said, getting really tired of it all. "He spared you this time so why don't you just shut up and stop running head first into all the trouble you can find but not handle alone!" she yelled at him.

This made something change in Damon and Bonnie noticed immediately. She had somewhat saved his life at least she and that bastard of a vampire thought. His expression softened and without giving it any further thought he grabbed her face and just when his face was inches from hers and his lips coming even closer he could hear someone calling Bonnie and then it clicked. It was Elena with Stephen not a foot behind as usual having that famous perfect timing of theirs of late. He looked at Bonnie and her eyes were wide with both shock and fear and she was pressed as far into the wall as she could get. He let her go and backed off placing distance between them.

He didn't know what the witch was doing to him and why he was acting like some horny human around her but he didn't like it one bit and that was probably why he was so on edge lately. How Stephan dealt with these irrelevant human emotions willingly was getting further and further beyond him. It wasn't worth it not one damn bit he thought bitterly especially if the source of it was for the witch.

While he was having his dark inner conflict was when Stephen and Elenadecided to run up and he was literally in no mood to relay any kind of message to them. He merely threw Stephen his car keys telling him 'to ask the witch what's going on' and stalked off leaving the cave without another word. He just felt sorry for the unsuspecting world if they chose this as the time to get on his bad side and bother him in any way….

Bonnie stared after Damon's retreating figure and finally looked back to Elena's questioning worried eyes. She began telling Stephen and Elena what had happened clearly distracted as she dealt with the inner conflict of her own. _What was this between her and Damon? Why was he acting like this with her? Why again did she feel like he was even closer than the last time to kissing her? _In that moment she knew one thing for sure. If this was going to work with them all working together to try and put a stop to this whole Klaus thing and deal with the Katherine situation she would have to do what she feared most of all in this moment which was put an end to this uncomfortable mystery and tension between her and a certain vampire. Which meant she would have to have a conversation with one Damon Salvatore…and soon…..

"Elena, Stephen I'm sorry but…there's something I have to do" she told them already heading in Damon's wake. She was going to confront him and get some answers, even if she didn't she would make it clear that she wanted his peculiar behavior toward her to stop.

"Uh Bonnie?" she heard Stephen call her, causing her to turn around. He held up the car keys reminding her that they drove here together so they needed to leave together.

"Oh yeah" she said embarrassed. She could see the ghost of a smile on Stephen threatening to come but he was considerate enough not to laugh.

When they got in the car Elena sighed running a distressed hand through her hair. "Well that helped absolutely nothing" she said with disappointed frustration. "I guess we'll take Bonnie home and-"she started to Stephen when Bonnie cut in.

"Uh its okay we should...talk more about this" she spoke wanting to get the confrontation over with Damon if he happened to be at the Salvatore manor when they got there.

"No Bonnie its fine. Maybe some other time, we're all tired and it's already been a long day and after what happened..." Elena stopped, all the guilt, worry and hurt really getting to her that she had once again put everyone in danger and worst of all her best friend Bonnie.

Bonnie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay your right" she murmured to her friend, seeing the toll today had really taken on her. Elena was right they did all need some time. She needed some to think more clearly in her case. Going after Damon to _talk _could have no good outcome and it was completely a bad idea in the first place. What she needed to do was stay as far away from him as possible and that meant spending as less time as she was able with him working on this whole thing. He gave her enough bad feelings, things didn't need to get any more complicated and confusing than they were. Damon Salvatore was bad news and recklessly dangerous and that's all that mattered in any case, Bonnie thought to herself letting out a sigh.

Stephen and Elena just ended up dropping Bonnie off at her house and it was clear that the whole ordeal was taking its toll on Stephen too with having to worry about his troublemaking brother, Elena, and just all of their safety in general. The sooner everything was over the better for them all.

Bonnie shook her head at the thought of Damon, knowing it was useless to try and shake him off anyway. There was just something about that vampire. The more she thought about the more she convinced herself that the talk was not a good idea.

All coherent thought shattered when she saw the vampire in question sitting on _her_ doorstep. Either Stephen and Elena were too distracted with each other and everything going on or he had just appeared there after purposely waiting for them to leave.

After a bit Bonnie stood up straighter, collected herself and approached him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded getting her point across that this was the last of all places he should be.

"What does it look like?" he shot back like she was lacking any signs of common sense, looking up at her.

She frowned getting fed up with him and his snappy remarks. "What is your problem Damon" she shot back getting just as agitated as he was.

"You are Bonnie" he spat back at her getting up in her face. That statement completely caught her off guard even more so was the intensity of his gaze and what she feared most was the meaning she couldn't ignore behind those words.

"I don't know what it is about you Bennett" he continued in a more civil voice. "But you are driving me more crazy than usual" he went on as he backed her retreating figure into a corner. They could both here the erratic beating of her heart and for once the witch didn't have anything to say.

"I know you feel it too" Damon said taking the opportunity to lean in closer to a stunned Bonnie, his eyes focused on her lips.

That was when Bonnie forced her body and voice to operate again. "Damon no"

Damon frowned at her. "Even you can't stand here and deny that you haven't felt this change between us" he said not moving back but his eyes showing a bit of impatience yet his voice remained that hypnotic softness that had to do with being a vampire.

"You're right" Bonnie agreed straightening her back and her chin reflexively tilting upward. "But not in the way you're meaning" she continued her eyes determined. "Damon…I could never feel anything for you...but hatred. I can see you as the monster that helped kill my grandmother for his own selfish needs and motives and all for nothing..." the hurt in her voice was evident as she continued. "I can barely come to terms with my best friend Caroline being a vampire and my best Elena dating one…but I love them, so I'll always be there for them and Stefan, I except him more because he'd never hurt Elena he protects her. Because of everything that I am and that I feel I could never do that to Grams…I could never see you as anything but a vampire" she said as if it was the darkest thing there was. She moved his arm that was on either side of her head from him leaning in. "I'm sorry for that. But that's just the way things are and after this thing with Katherine and Klaus I hope they can go back like before because I could only ever work with you to protect the people I love from them and from you" she looked at him a moment longer and then went inside her house leaving him standing there staring at the spot she just was. This time he couldn't hide the emotion that was written across his face. For some reason it felt the close to that same night when Katherine told him she had always chosen Stefan over him. Maybe not the same but it sure did bring those memories crashing down on him and it wasn't even like he loved the witch…..

**A/N: You guys I am so sorry for not updating all this time I love you guys and I hope I haven't lost you. I made the chapter longer to make it up to you all lol. So tell me what you think. Hope you like it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next days Damon did what he knew best. Sex and feeding essentially meant killing. What did he care what the witch thought of him or anyone for that matter. It was out of sheer boredom that he had pursued her. It was the typical concept of wanting something that you seriously can't have. That's all it was and all it would remain. He simply did not get these mystic falls women. A lot of girls were smart he thought amused. They knew how to have a good time with the bad boys instead of the quiet poetic ones like Stefan. Where was the fun in always playing it safe?

He continued to ignore Stefan questioning him about his behavior and his excessive intake of scotch. He was bored with just talking about ways to put a stop to Elijah and Klaus. He wanted to take some damn action. He was thinking that very thing as he was swirling the drink in his hand heavily laced with blood when Elena came barging in being a typical woman in a fret over something, with Stefan behind her. A smile instantly took over his face when Elena looked at him accusingly and snatched up the TV remote turning to the news.

"Those damn animal attacks" he said trying not to laugh. He looked at the screen, "Hmm up to five people dead already in only two weeks? Well that's not good. They really need to catch this thing. Whatever it is" Damon said with what could not even pass as even the most fake sincerity adding that sinister trouble making smirk of his.

"This isn't funny Damon!" Elena told him acting like she could actually get through to him and stop his fun. She looked at Stefan which amused him. As if Stefan could actually do something to stop him. Now that was a laugh.

Damon sighed. "Don't you two have anything better to do? I'm sure there's someone else you could bore. I'm not doing anything...at the moment" he said smirking at the end. "I've already fed" he continued, taking a sip of his drink.

Elena just shook her head knowing Damon was going to continue doing what he was doing with complete disregard to what anyone had to say.

"Well I'm going to head out. See what trouble I can get myself into" Damon said smiling getting up and handing his brother his unfinished drink and left the house.

Stefan looked at the content in the cup, smelling the blood and then looked at Elena sighing. He stared after his brother wishing there was some way he could get through to him. The last thing they needed was for him to start killing more frequently again. The people of mystic falls would catch on again just like before if they already hadn't….

That evening at Bonnie's, Elena was still thinking about the Damon situation now that it had become one again and Bonnie could tell.

"So what's wrong girl?" Bonnie finally asked deciding Elena had enough brooding time and that it was time to talk.

"It's Damon of course" Elena answered sighing and telling her friend what had been going on with him lately.

"Oh…" was all Bonnie could say, thinking about her own Damon situation.

After a while Elena looked at her phone sighing. Well Stefan is here to pick me up we're going to go out and try to get our mind off things she said looking unconvinced that it would work but giving an unconvincing smile. "Damon's at home hopefully he'll stay put but Stefan can't get to him" she told her and Bonnie nodded giving her friend a forced smile.

"Well, try and have fun" Bonnie said giving Elena a hug. "It'll be okay" she assured her with a more sincere smile causing Elena to smile for real and nod.

* * *

After Elena had left a little while later Bonnie somehow found herself in front of the Salvatore Manor with the intent to talk to a certain Damon Salvatore to see if she could get to him. She had to, she was not just going to stand by and allow him to go on a killing rampage especially if she was somehow the cause of it. She knew it was a bad idea and completely insane as she took a deep breath and entered the house when she realized the door was unlocked.

Damon groaned smelling then seeing Bonnie enter the house. He was nowhere near in the mood for her; he just wanted to be left alone and allowed to sulk in peace for once without any nagging. "What do you want witch?" He spat out sounding extremely annoyed. "You're little friend isn't here" he said in reference to Elena.

"What are you doing Damon these are innocent people" she said cutting straight to the chase.

Damon smirked "Well, better to help them die then, way before they start having those sneaky little thoughts to corrupt themselves" he responded amused.

All Bonnie could do was look at him in pure disgust and that just pissed him off even more as he downed his drink and poured him another.

"You're drunk" she stated quietly once again realizing it was a bad idea coming here alone and not letting anyone know where she was. She hadn't even realized that vampires could get drunk.

Damon just sort of glared at her. "So you came here thinking that what you could get to me?" he asked sarcastically amused. "After our little heart to heart well forget it" he informed her dryly.

"Damon if that's what this is about I- "but she couldn't finish Damon was on her in a heartbeat, she could almost hear the snap in him and suddenly not only he was on her, he had his hand around her throat and she was once again backed against a wall with his body pressed into hers. He looked absolutely livid. "Don't" he growled slow and menacing, his eyes enraged and serious. "That was nothing witch. I thought you could be something to _do_. The allure has worn off so don't make this about you. He told her slowly and coldly.

She was scared now and her heart was beating way to fast and they could both hear it and for some reason she couldn't muster up any spell he was too close and strangely his masculine yet sweet scent was making it all too hard to concentrate on anything at the moment but his pissed off expression.

He seemed to calm down though but still didn't remove his hand from her throat or back off. His eyes lost the rage and became a bit emotionless as he lowered them that seductively uncaring way he always did. He put on that arrogant sarcastic smirk of his but it didn't touch his eyes this time, that air of amused arrogance he always carried with him wasn't present. He took a long swallow of the drink he was holding in his other hand and looked back at her. "Don't flatter yourself witch" he said in sarcastic uncaring manner but she could still sense something off about him.

"Want to hear a secret? I miss it okay" he nearly spat at her. "Humanity…" he spat like it was disgusting. "I'll never _be _what she wants what _you_ want, what anyone wants it" he continued. It was getting more and more apparent that he had to obviously drunk but his confession still shocked Bonnie. "So I play the part" he said giving a hopeless insincere smile. "The monster" he whispered with exaggerated unfelt humor.

He let out a sighed. "Again, why are you here Bonnie?" he asked, seeming to have more control and seeming more like himself as he loosened his hold a bit. His face was still dangerously close to hers and causing her with no intention what so ever, to look down at his mouth which was causing him to do the same.

Before she could do anything or even fully comprehend it, his mouth was on hers, kissing her hard and passionately rough and without even realizing it she was kissing him back, but Damon surely realized it and neither of them comprehended or heard the cup in his hand hit the ground and shatter, so that he could pull her more to him tangling his hand in her hair the other one around her throat going to her cheek and then down her body gripping her side.

The kiss suddenly turned unbelievably tender which was so unexpected and uncharacteristic for Damon. Bonnie would have thought he was capable of such tenderness, but she willingly and almost hungrily accepted it without thought and she actually reached for him and pulled him to her like she was intoxicated herself.

Suddenly Damon was the one to come to his senses. He wouldn't have her like this. He couldn't resist peppering kisses along her jaw and down the side and front of her neck to her collar bone causing her to reflexively bare her neck to him and as if magnetically pulled, her body arched toward him and suddenly his body disappeared away from hers. He was away from and across the room. His back was now to her so that she couldn't see the turmoil of emotion shadowing his features.

"Go home Bonnie "he said, his voice void of emotion, to a very shocked and confused Bonnie Bennett. She couldn't say or do anything. Her mind was struggling to try and wrap around what had just happened. With trembling fingers she brought her fingers to her lips that had just touched Damon's so willingly and without abandon. The thought caused her to shake as she looked at him afraid of her lost of control just now. '_Why hadn't she stopped him, fought him done anything?'_ she didn't know what was wrong with her.

On shaky legs she managed to leave the house and make it to her car just barely in her confused and frightened state.

She somehow managed to start up her car with trembling hands, but nearly screamed or at least jump out of her skin when Damon suddenly appeared in the passenger seat and put his hand over hers and turned the ignition off and then moved her hand completely, taking the key out.

"You shouldn't be driving" he said dryly and quietly not even looking at her just looking straight ahead.

All Bonnie could do was look at him, her body pressed against the door, trying to put as much space between them as possible. She visibly relaxed when she saw his defeated posture and his hopeless vulnerability as he just sat there not even looking at her.

For some reason she felt bad and she could feel something in her softening. '_Was she feeling sorry for Damon Salvatore?'_ How could she be feeling anything toward him except hatred…but some reason she almost wanted to comfort him. It was twisted to her considering everything between them.

Damon finally looked at her. "We can't" she suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Can't what Bonnie?" he spat coldly. "What is it we're trying to do? He asked her seeming pretty darn annoyed again. His mood changes were making her head spin.

"My Grams…"she started quietly unable to finish.

"Oh I know trust me" he said a smile threatening to form on his lips, but a sad one. "You know what's so ironic? You blame me for something I didn't really have anything to do with. Sure I wanted it but I wasn't the one to personally go to your Grams and ask for her help or encourage her to push herself further it was good ol' saint Stefan and Elena" he said with a smirk. "You should really look at the big picture, you're a smart girl. But it's always the better solution to blame it all on the elected bad guy isn't it.? He asked sarcastically, yet un-amused.

Bonnie couldn't accept it even though in her heart his words rung true…Elena had begged her Grams to get Stefan out of the tomb after he ran in to get Damon and…if Stefan had went to her Grams…

"No! she suddenly shouted in denial, angry tears spilling, with her unable to help it, as she began pounding her fists against Damon out of her and anger and all the confused emotions coursing through her. She didn't want to accept it, she couldn't. Suddenly Damon grabbed her hands stopping her from hitting him any further even though it didn't hurt in the least. He would have been amused by it at any other time.

All Bonnie could do was try to struggle free as her tears fell freely now, as she shook with them feeling the pain of Gram's death all over again. It was too overwhelming and she couldn't seem to get a grip. It left her unaware when Damon suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, comforting her. All she could do was move more into his comforting embrace that she needed more than anything right now, as the tears continued to rack through her and she literally fell apart in his arms feeling more alone than ever.

_But how could she tell him that? how could anyone understand how utterly alone she was without Grams not to mention confused_.

She had to face this all on her own now, this _witch_ thing, and be there for everyone because they all needed her. So she had to force herself to be strong for everyone. No one was there to help her understand what was happening to her. No one was there to go through this with her. S=She couldn't even tell her own father. Everything was just crashing down on her and to know that it was true that her best friend and her boyfriend were responsible for it was too much. It was true it was easier to blame Damon but it wasn't fair to him.

Damon just let her cry stroking her hair, feeling his shirt become wet with her tears. He didn't say anything he knew there was no need to right now. He'd be there for her and they would suffer the repercussions of what was happening between them later.

* * *

Finally she calmed down enough to stop crying and wipe her tears and looked up at Damon with all the confusion she was feeling evident on her face. "You're in love with Elena" was all she could say to break the silence after they just stared each other for a while.

Damon gave an irrigated snort. "Don't you think that scenario is getting old, Fighting good ol' Stefan for the love of the same girl? I'm going to let him have this one…he wins" was his answer.

Seeing this vulnerable and almost sweet side of Damon was unnerving to Bonnie and added with his brutal and bare honestly, it was almost too much for Bonnie to comprehend, let alone experience first hand.

She realized that his arms were still around her but she made no move to move out of his embrace. As hard as it was to admit and especially accept she needed it right now.

She sighed not having it in her to say anything else, she was emotionally just laid against his chest. To be honest they both could use this right now. Maybe he did understand how lonely she felt in this world.

Damon was shocked by her action but just placed his chin on the top of her head not saying anything just accepting her willing affection. He knew she was just probably a wreck and confused and this was the result of it but right now he didn't care, he was tired himself mentally.

After a while Bonnie began shuffling uncomfortably and she made to move away from him. Damon wouldn't admit it but it got to him in a negative away, but he obliged and let her go, figuring she had come to her senses. He kept his face emotionless preparing to replace that barricade he kept around himself to keep people out.

"It's kind of uncomfortable..being in the car like this" Bonnie stated quietly getting his attention.

"…maybe we should go inside" she said even quieter, shocking Damon more than he thought possible for a human, but he had to remember she wasn't exactly human.

He just nodded unable to help the cocky smirk. It was who he was. In a flash he was out the car and getting her door. She hesitantly got out of it and followed him inside. Damon already had a fire going.

"Take a seat, do whatever you want" Damon said taking a seat in his favorite chair, not expecting her to exactly want to _cuddle _again. But again the little witch shocked him when she squeezed into the chair alongside him more on his lap then anything and laid against him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist. He didn't say anything he just put his arms back around her.

For some reason Bonnie felt comfort and the security she had been lacking for months after Gram's death and she wasn't ready to let that go just yet, even though her actions were completely uncharacteristic right now. But she needed this right now after all she had been through these past months and she wouldn't admit it but she envied Elena and Stefan because at the end of the day they had each other to go to after everything was said and done. Her and Damon had no one.

She would think about the consequences of all if this later. She still wasn't sure rather or not she could just forgive him for everything or even accept him, but right now that didn't seem to matter she was tired of fighting with herself and her emotions. She just was tired. She closed her eyes and just decided to save it all for later…

**A/N: Okay so im still alive and totally into this story. I wrote a nice long chapter to make it up to you guys. Hope you like it :D **

**Review Please ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, important info I'm going to basically use my own plots just in case anyone is wondering why the chain of events isn't in correlation with the show. ;) **

.

.

After awhile Bonnie stopped laying against him and sat up fully. The thoughts of all that had happened between them were heavy on her mind. Damon didn't need for her to say anything; he could see it written all over her face.

"Save it Bennett" he said with a smirk, but again his voice was pretty void of emotion. He sat up straighter himself. "No need for explanations we got lost in the moment" he said simply like it meant nothing. "I should take you home now" he stated seeming a bit bored.

Bonnie couldn't help but frown and feel a bit hurt, sure she was just contemplating about how she was going to explain to him that she wasn't sure if she could have a relationship with him but she wasn't as sure as he sounded. He acted as if nothing happened and as if it didn't matter what they had shared and she couldn't help but be hurt by that, so she simply got up and nodded and headed out to her car.

The drive home was silent and Bonnie couldn't stop being troubled by his airy demeanor. He seemed so unaffected and aloof again. Finally the silence was too overbearing and she knew she couldn't just leave it at this.

"So it meant nothing to you" she finally spoke up bitterly, not able to look at him.

"What does it matter? Were you not thinking of ways to put an end to whatever _it _was in the pretty little head of yours. It was nothing. No need to dwell on it. I'm saving you the trouble" he said coolly trying to cover up whatever his feelings were behind his words.

Sure he had just insulted her but she couldn't stop her heart from jumping a beat at the little compliment he snuck in there. '_Had she always reacted like that around him? Did he really have that strong of an effect on her? And since when?' _she thought to herself lengthening the silence between them after his words.

She realized that he was shutting her out again building that wall back up around himself and it was her fault. "Damon..."she spoke softly trying to get him to look at her and he did, but with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah?" he said with that sarcastic slightly annoyed response of his.

"I don't want it to mean nothing" she admitted swallowing, she knew she couldn't think about the words she was saying to him she just had to say them or she would never have the courage otherwise and they would keep this awkwardness between them.

" I…want..I don't know what I want but I'm scared. I don't know if I want anyone to know about us. Elena-"she started when he suddenly cut her off angrily, shocking her.

"Then forget it!" he nearly snapped at her. "Just pretend like nothing happened. Bonnie it's easier for you. If you feel like you would have to sneak around with me don't get involved with me at all. We can just keep things as they are rather than pretending. I'm not going to lie about being with you. If I could compel you to forget the whole thing I would. But for me it's easy. I can move on like that" he gave a sharp snap inches from her face to prove his point, and show how unaffected he claimed he could be.

She frowned. "Damon I would never ever want you messing with my memory" she spoke without the bite she would usually have at his words. She knew she was hurting him most likely and she didn't blame him for not wanting to be denied by her. He had enough rejection and denial in his life and he deserved to be able to be out with their relationship if they were to have one. They both deserved it, they both deserved to be happy. She realized asking him to keep it a secret was asking a lot of him.

He was no longer looking at her. He was looking ahead and had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't want to pretend like nothing happened Damon…we don't have to keep it a secret then. I just wouldn't know how to tell them." she responded softly touching his hand lightly and then gathering the courage to hold it. Surprisingly given his demeanor, he let her.

He finally looked at her with narrowed suspicious eyes clearly trying to read her, not trusting her words and she didn't blame him. She just looked back at him causing him to sigh. Truth be said she still felt scared and unsure of herself but she was trying. She was trying her damn best to give whatever this was a shot.

"I think I want to be with you Damon but you just have to be patient with me" she said firmer now. He didn't react or say anything, just looked at her but she knew he was hearing her out. He just sighed and nodded.

"But I can't be with you if you're going to continue to kill and hurt people Damon" she told him more serious and more sure than ever. He scowled a bit, in that sexy seductively amused way of his.

"You drive a hard bargain" he said smirking pretending to look as if he had to rethink things.

"Damon…" she called him sounding serious.

"Fine" he answered not to happy. "But I'm not giving up human blood. I'm still going to go to the blood banks. I'm not willing to be a weakling like my baby brother. Not my thing" he told her serious also.

She nodded. She could accept that. "And you have to promise if you slip you'll tell me Damon. If you don't our relationship becomes a lie and I can't forgive that.." she told him looking down at their hands.

That caught his attention. "Are you saying that you can forgive me, given our history one day?" he asked legitimately curious.

Bonnie thought for a minute before she answered because this was a very important question and her response even more so. "In time…I think I can" she answered honestly and he accepted that because he didn't blame her. He understood that it was a lot to ask of her.

"Okay" he said suddenly causing her to look at him.

"If I slip you'll be the first to know Bennett" he told her seeming pretty sincere and she gave him a small smile and nodded.

Suddenly that arrogant all too familiar smirk of his came, causing her to look at him warily. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" he asked just wanting to try his luck and test the waters to see just where their relationship stood after all this. To his shock she smirked and placed her hand against his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

He let himself react to this kiss and kiss her back just as softly. Her lips were just so damn soft, he realized to his amusement that he could kiss them all day and more. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but he was falling for the witch-_Bonnie,_ he corrected mentally. What shocked him even more is there was nothing about her like Katherine or Elena, yet in some weird way he felt drawn to her like maybe this thing could actually work if they both put forth enough effort and he could see Bonnie felt the same way.

Of course the kiss escalated, turning out to be much longer than planned and they were once again gripping each other trying to get as close as either of them could get. Before she would have never admitted it but there was something irresistible and not to mention seductive about Damon Salvatore. She wasn't foolish enough to say she hadn't realized it, she just had been resentful enough toward him to ignore it before. Now she was basking in it. She smiled against his lips being the one to break the kiss this time, but that didn't make him move away from her, in fact it seemed like was eager to continue which made her smile.

"There's one more thing…" she told him.

He sighed rolling his eyes with playful annoyance. "What now?"

"I was just going to say I like this sweeter side to you" she informed him, allowing her fingers to comb through his hair scratching his scalp lightly making him give a pleasurable little '_Mmmm'_ in response. She smirked and gave him another quick kiss barely giving him time to kiss back. "I have to go inside" she told him, stroking his hair again.

Damon sighed dramatic. "Fine" he said the arrogant smirk back full blown as he did that seductively expressive thing with his eyes, the one where they were always telling a story of their own, which added a lot to his snarky remarks. Bonnie was almost freaking herself out with all the stuff she was coming up with as to how she found him attractive since she technically had just started liking him and being willing to give this whole relationship thing with a vampire a try.

Both of them knew full well that it wasn't going to be easy but they owed it to each other in a way to at least try and Bonnie didn't feel too doubtful about it which was hopeful. She smiled at him and got her keys and went into her house with him watching smiling.

Damon was still smiling when his phone vibrated and he saw it was a text from Stefan causing him to roll his eyes in _real_ annoyance this time.

_We need to talk. Come home –Stefan_

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and his supposed 'cut to the chase dramatics'. He headed on over without any smart remarks. He was feelings pretty good right now he thought smirking as he arrived at the manor.

Stefan was waiting for his brother in the parlor and he heard him come in but was shocked when he smelled Bonnie coming too. He thought that was pretty considerate and smart of his brother in figuring that she should be here too but he frowned in confusion when Damon showed up alone and he realized for some strange reason he was carrying _Bonnie's_ scent all over him. He was about to question Damon on that when they both heard Elena groan as she came out from the kitchen.

"I just don't know what we're going to do about this Katherine situation if we really need that moonstone from her. It's not like she's going to hand it over and it's not safe making any bargains with her" she was blabbering on as Damon saw it.

"So this is what the big talk is about or dilemma of not having a plan? You and Stefan couldn't have put your two half of brains together on this and get on each other's nerve instead of mine?" Damon said sighing heading over to where Elena was seated in _his _seat. "Scoot" he said with a smirk making her vacate his seat so that he could take it.

Elena just frowned at him and went over to Stefan and he put an arm around her shaking his head at his brother.

"I called Bonnie, she's on her way" she stated more to Stefan than him.

Damon just smirked thinking it was to be interesting to see how things would play out this evening given all that had happened with him and the certain witch in question. He thought amused as he watched Elena lean into Stefan naturally. He couldn't help wonder what him and Bonnie were going to be like down the road if they would ever be that openly comfortable and relaxed around each other, the wonder was more on her part than his in the true sense. Damon had no problems on the outwardly intimate level if he should want it.

Bonnie arrived minutes later and as soon as Damon heard the bell, he smirked and got up to get it.

"Hello there" he said slow and seductive to her doing the flirty eye thing, smiling down at her. She smiled up at him and then looked past him right quick before kissing his lips quickly and moving the arm he had against the doorway out the way so that she could come in. He smirked knowing she was seeing if Stefan and Elena were behind him, but it didn't bother him at least she was unabashedly showing affection toward him. He'd be patient with her but he hadn't promised not to stir things up himself he thought amused.

He took the huge book she was clutching against her out of her arms. "Gram's book? he asked, glancing through it as they headed toward the parlor.

"Yeah" she responded. I brought it because I think there's a spell I could use to help solve our problem" she told him.

He looked at her. "Bonnie no." he told her frowning his voice serious and final. "You don't need to whip up spells like a damn recipe every time there's a little inconvience. We'll figure something out without you overexerting yourself" he told her, trying not to get too irritated at her willingness to risk her life at every given moment.

Bonnie just sighed and took her spell book back giving him a warning look.

Damon sighed seeming to get back his cool demeanor. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself over all this especially since it really has nothing to do with you directly." he explained.

His explanation made her frown. She knew where he was coming from but she didn't agree. "Damon this does involve me. I'm a witch and Emily was my family and not to mention this involves my best friend. So it is personal" she told him. "I'll be okay" she told him gently to soften her earlier words.

Damon just sighed and rolled his eyes at her words, but smiling. She just smirked at him and they headed into the parlor all traces of humor gone.

"So I brought Gram's book because I think there is a spell in here where we can locate someone so long as we have something that belongs to them like a hair, a picture.." she said putting her book down and opening it to the spell.

Damon stood behind Bonnie looking at the spell over her shoulder frowning at the gibberish. Stefan just watched his brother. He knew something was up with him he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was a change in him aside from his recently moody self. Plus although it was peaceful, it was still pretty unnerving seeing how he and Bonnie seemed to be getting along and not at each other's throats constantly. He wondered if he was just being paranoid but it still left him unsettled as usual when it came to Damon.

Stefan observed his brother a bit longer and then drew his attention back to Bonnie to respond to her about the spell. "I have an old picture of Katherine we could use for this spell" he told her noticing Damon's smirk at him then Elena. He ignored him and went to grab the picture to bring to Bonnie.

"Okay" Bonnie said once she had it shaking her hands out preparing to summon the spell after lighting the necessary candles. Damon just frowned and moved to the side of her but remained close.

She began lightly chanting the spell picking up in volume as she went on. They all watched as the candles and the lights in the room begin to flicker. Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie still thinking this was a bad idea and surprise, surprise it was taking a toll on the witch just like he knew it would. She was looking paler already. She had been doing magic left and right these days.

"Bonnie" he called her but she just continued on with the spell when she suddenly froze and the picture of Katherine caught fire and then evaporated and she frowned with her eyes closed like she was seeing something.

Everyone waited.

"I saw her!" she suddenly said the candles going out and the lights stopped flickering.

"Katherine. A dance. The dress at the Lockewoods" she said not making much sense.

"Well the Lockwood's have been talking to Jenna about hosting another event for the founding families. Maybe it's a dance again. Katherine's planning on showing up as me" Elena offered.

Damon wasn't worried about that his eyes were on Bonnie frowning. "Are you okay witch?" he asked her.

She nodded weakly wiping her nose to check for blood, which came after the fact. Damon just looked at her his jaws clenched.

"I'm fine" she said again. "I just need a drink of water" she assured him and as he made to go get it she fainted, he barely caught her in time.

"Yeah she's fine" he said dryly.

"Is she-"Elena said, starting to panic for her friend once again.

"She'll be okay" Damon said cutting her off. "This happens sometimes" he told her gentler this time to soothe her.

"I'm going to take her upstairs to my bed. She'll come around soon." He said heading up before they could respond. He laid her down taking of her shoes and jacket and went back downstairs.

He'd deal with a certain stubborn witch later. Right now he needed to get rid of Stefan and Elena for time alone with her. …

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. I'm actually able to make them longer lol. You guys are sooo awesome by the way with the reviews! Love you and Review plz :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie woke up a while later. She wasn't sure how long she had been out but she immediately knew she wasn't in own bed in her room. She sat up abruptly looking around the room and realized it had to be Damon's. She also realized that she had fainted. She got up and saw she had no shoes and crept up to the door and opened it about to go in search of everyone when she crashed into something solid and smirking. It was none other than Damon who let his arms wrap around her to balance her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in that sultry voice of his.

"How long have I been out?" she asked instead as he took one of his arms from around her holding up the glass of ice water he had.

"Not long" he said handing it to her. "Drink" he said, noting that she was still a bit pale.

She obeyed downing most of the cup and sighing after. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'm fine just tired. I should get home" she told him.

"No you should rest" he said walking her forward so that he was backing them toward the bed. "Here" he said with a smirk, stopping once they were back to his bed.

"Damon" she called him in that warning tone of hers.

Damon just looked at her amused. "Stefan and your little friend already left. Something tells me we won't have to worry about them no more tonight" he said giving a naughty little smirk.

"Besides do you really want to sleep alone tonight?" he asked in a sinfully persuasive voice blinking rapidly with those long lashes of his to add to his persuasive factor.

Bonnie just looked at him saying nothing.

Damon was quite amused at her expression. "Don't worry I said just sleep" he said with a smirk. "Unless you beg for more" he couldn't help but add with a devious grin. She just shook her head at him, not used to feelings this desired because it was radiating off him, his desire to have her around. It was especially evident in the way he was holding her against him.

"My dad…" she responded with yet another excuse.

"Will be fine with you spending the night at your best friend's. You even have two to choose from" he said finishing for her as his skimmed his lips along her jaw.

"What's it gonna be Bonnie?" he asked impatient with beating around the bush and wanting his answer now. She stayed quiet for a while still unsure. This was just so weird for her being this way with Damon, being with Damon.

"Ill drive you home. You don't look so good still" Damon decided for her, letting her go, not seeming upset in the least. He smirked. "You look like death, pun intended" he joked acting like the Damon she was used to and knew all too well.

Bonnie grabbed his face "I want to stay" she told him kissing him. "Can I use the phone to call my dad and let him know?" she asked smiling at him.

"I should get you home. You need your rest and I have things to do" he told her instead. Bonnie could tell he was putting on that '_cold I don't have feelings toward anything'_ exterior again.

Damon looked at her face and frowned. "What do you want from me witch? I'm trying to give you your space" he told her a bit exasperated.

"but that's not what I want…Damon I" she didn't know what else to say so she just hugged him tightly her head against his chest. At first that stunned him a bit but then he responded to her hug holding her back and sighing as he combined his fingers through her hair like the night before.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight" she whispered. "So are you going to give me the phone or not" she asked smiling up at him, with an amused little smirk on her face.

He smiled back down at her and nodded. "Fine" he said taking her hand and leading her down to the phone.

Damon was right there leaning against the counter she was standing at in the kitchen while she made the call to her dad. He was playing with one of the curls in her hair, twirling it around his finger as he listened to Bonnie's conversation with her dad smirking.

"Yeah with Elena…we're just going to do the usual" she told her dad trying to be casual, but it was getting harder and harder with Damon deliberately trying to distract her with his closeness. When she swatted him away trying to hold her smile when he kept messing with her with his trechous fingers, he relented and went over to the refrigerator laughing silently to himself. He looked in to see what they had to eat. Leave it to Elena to have nothing in there but orange juice, a pack of bread and lunch meat. He just rolled his eyes closing the fridge.

They were ordering out.

A little over half an hour later they were on the rug in front of the fire eating take out pizza with coke . One thing that both of them could admit that they really liked about their particular relationship was that it didn't require saying much. In fact that hadn't talked too much at all and both of them were content with that. Sure in time they'd get more conversational but this was peaceful for them.

"I'm full" Bonnie finally said smiling, feeling completely stuffed after eating four slices. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the pizza got here.

Damon smiled at her and then just wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head continuing to stare into the fire. Bonnie just smiled placing a hand over one of the arms he had around her rubbing it lightly as she looked into the fire too. There was something mesmorizing and strangely serene about fire.

After a while Bonnie smiled wider when she felt Damon's lips pressed to her temple and she couldn't stop the words from coming.

"Has this side of you always been there?"she asked looking up at him.

He smirked down at her. "What the side of me? The side that's not the ravenous monster after blood, death and mayhem?" he asked amused, looking at her with those expressive eyes of his.

She smiled shyly, yet amused and nodded.

He let out a sultry seductive laugh before answering. "More or less there. Just buried, buried deep." he said with a smirk and a wink. "but if you tell anyone I may have to put an end to my new favorite little witch" he said hugging her tighter. Who would have thought that Damon threatening to kill her would become something amusing to joke about, Bonnie thought with a smirk. Normally she would most likely have him on his knees by now making some threats of her own. But instead the next thing they knew they were going into another one of those long kisses they had newly discovered with each other.

Suddenly Damon broke the kiss not even having to turn around to know he had one pissed and confused Stefan behind him. He just smirked saying "Someone's home early" which caused Bonnie to effectively stiffen and go paler for a completely different reason than the previous time today and when she turned around in Damon's arms she was able to see firsthand for herself one stunned vampire.

"Hey..." she said so quiet neither of them would have heard her had they not been vampires. She began to shuffle uncomfortably under Stefan's all too suspicious and judging stare even though it was directed toward his brother and not her, but Damon refused to take his arms from around her.

Stefan had seen Bonnie's car still in the driveway when he arrived home after saying goodnight to Elena and his suspicions of his brother had immediately been fueled again but the sight he saw before him when he came in, he could have never been prepared for with all his and Damon's years added together. It left him frozen in his place because it scared him not knowing what Damon was up to now. He had gone too far this time and he wasn't leaving him alone until he got to the bottom of it. Now. Bonnie had done too much for them and not to mention she was Elena's best friend. He would not allow her to be a part of another one of Damon's ploys again.

"Damon can I talk to you upstairs please? Alone." He said surprisingly calm.

Damon sighed, one of those devilish amused smirks on his mouth as he gave Bonnie a quick kiss and stood up. He had to admit he was rather enjoying toying with Stefan and once again Stefan did not fail to disappoint in his reaction of what he'd already seen happen. Damon had been hoping to avoid mother Stefan tonight but he shouldn't have been expected any type of mercy in that aspect.

"I'll be right back sweetie pie" Damon said overly sweetly making Stefan stiffen. Damon headed upstairs amused, acting like a child who was about to be scolded for the hundredth time

As soon as they were upstairs alone Stefan charged at Damon and had him against the wall in a flash his fist balled up gripping his shirt and collar holding him there. "What the hell were you doing Damon?" Stefan asked, getting straight to the point.

"What did it look like? I was cuddling and making out with my" he smirked at this part "_girlfriend_ before you came and rudely interrupted" he said nonchalant and like it was an everyday expected thing for him. He tsked. "You of all should know better bro. you wouldn't want me raining in on you and Elena's parade now would you.

Stefan growled and slammed him against the wall again, tightening his hold. "Damon looked at that hand on him. "Okay now you're going too far" he said to his bunny eating weakling of a brother. With the slightest amount of strength not to mention effort, he took the hand that was holding his shirt and flung Stefan against his bookcases, not even paying attention to him anymore as he frowned at the wrinkles Stefan had put in his shirt.

"First you barge in on me and my girl now this?" he said sweeping his shirt off and straightening. "Now you're starting to make me mad" he told Stefan as was getting up with a look of discomfort on his face. Man he was weak, Damon thought to himself amused.

"Did you compel her Damon? These people are toys for your amusement. They're people Damon!" Stefan said raising his voice trying to get through to his thick headed manipulative brother.

Okay now he really was making Damon mad, he could tell by the way he was glaring at him now. "Can you even compel a witch?" he asked his voice not acidic like the way he was looking at Stefan.

He narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "For your information she has a thing for me now"

Stefan just looked at his brother folding his arms. "Right. How does one go from hating your entire species, you even more so and wanting to kill you to having _'a thing' _for you? Stefan asked playing along.

"Love, hate thin line. In fact love feeds off hate" Damon said sarcastically dark, shrugging.

"Wait I'm getting lost here is it love or a _thing _now?" Stefan asked trying to keep up.

Damon on the hand was losing patience with Stefan thinking it was his little game. "Look I don't have any mischievous plans up my sleeve. I'm tired today. You can ask the little witch yourself. Her boyfriends a vampire" he said the last part dryly sarcastic.

"So you won't mind if I give her some vervain then?" Stefan asked walking closer to his brother staring him in the eye, still highly untrusting of the situation with him.

"Knock yourself out" Damon said not seeming to care in the least. "Although…" he started holding up a finger coming in Stefan's face seeming legitimately puzzled. "Last time I checked you were the one who snacks off your dear old girlfriend for a past time. Something about learning tolerance" Damon said with a sarcastic smirk before leaving and heading back downstairs.

Stefan just stood there, not at all satisfied with the way things had just gone.

Damon headed down stairs and straight to his scotch pouring himself a glass, downing it in one go. Bonnie came over to him concerned. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just finished up some quality time with my brother" he said sarcastically smirking, before pouring him another glass.

"Damon" Bonnie said frowning and placing a hand on his arm, urging him gently to put the glass down. She can tell him and Stefan's conversation had bothered him but of course he wouldn't admit it. He looked at her then and she just wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her. Softly in his ear she whispered. "You don't need that right now. I'm here" she said and kissed his cheek tenderly.

At that Damon hugged her back tightly and they just stayed that way together. And once again when Stefan came downstairs he found his brother and Bonnie engaging in another passionate kiss, and as he watched the two of them from the hallway since neither of them had noticed he was there yet, he couldn't help but see the change in his brother, that ghost of humanity that he himself was beginning to believe Damon had lost all signs of. It did look like he cared about her with the way they were holding each other and more than that, it looked like Bonnie was in his arms of her own free will, but he was still skeptical to believe that. He had on too many numerous occasions to count put too much faith in his brother and been let down greatly.

Damon was aware of his brother watching him and Bonnie but couldn't believe he just continued to stand there silent as if they didn't know he was there. When their kiss ended so that she could breathe he began talking keeping amused eyes on Bonnie. "Next time we're going to have to charge Stefan" he said a devilish smirk on his face as he looked up at his brother finally. "Someone sure could've used some _action _tonight from a certain someone. But always the gentleman. Right brother?" he continued amused and when he spoke again he acted mockingly offended and appalled. "but watching your own brother and practically your sister for your own sick pleasure, well that's sick Stefan!" he said trying to get rid of his smirk.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and came fully into the room. Bonnie wasn't so amused about being watched though, she didn't know about the two of them but she was more of a private person. "Yeah Stefan..its fine to interrupt and give us a heads up" she added to let him know she didn't like being watched subtly she hoped.

He smiled in apologetic understanding before coming up to her. He opened a case with a necklace enclosed in it. "This is for you" he said. "It has vervain in it to protect you" he informed her.

"From me" Damon finished amused, his arms still around her.

Bonnie looked at the necklace and nodded and took it out of its case and slipped it on. "uh Thanks" she told Stefan with a small smile making no move to get out of Damon's arms.

There was silence and Stefan and Damon just continued to stare at each other. Stefan's expression toward his brother was of suspicion and wary curiosity while Damon's was amused and mocking in a way, already knowing full well what his brother had to be thinking.

Bonnie was almost choking on the tension between them. "Um..I think im going to take a shower before bed" she said breaking the silence. Now that caught Damon's attention. He looked down at her doing that flirty eye thing, that obviously could make even the hardest girl melt.

He batted his eyes at her and wrinkled his nose adorably, giving her one of his famous sarcastic 'you're so cute' smiles. "You go do that." He said tapping her nose lightly and affectionately. You know where my room is. The bathroom is the door to the far left in there" he told her giving her a quick kiss and turning her to the direction of the stairs. She just looked at him and smirked it off, shaking her head and heading toward the steps. He probably hadn't even realized what he'd just did he was so used to being Damon.

Once Bonnie was upstairs Damon stared after her his hands in his pockets and sighed dramatically. "I think its love" he told his brother giving him one of his devilish half smiles.

Stefan just sighed and folded his arms. "Damon seriously what are your intentions with her. She's Elena's best friend she isn't just a game to toy around with Damon. You can't hurt her." Stefan started, going on and on and on.

"I get it Stefan. We can talk later right now…" Damon said smiling listening to the start of the shower. I have a naked girlfriend in a shower. So as much as I'd like to continue this I have to go" he said already leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Before heading to his room Damon went to Stefan's instead to check for any clothes Elena may have left behind from her and Stefan's sleepovers. For once they didn't disappoint Damon thought with a smirk as he took a tank top and some pajama pants along with some neon pink underwear of Elena's out of Stefan's dresser and headed to his own room, putting the clothes neatly folded on the end of the bed along with himself as he lay across it, a devious smile on his face as he lay in wait of a certain freshly showered little witch to make an appearance in nothing but a towel hopefully.

After about ten minutes Bonnie made her way out the bathroom with her towel wrapped tight around her and her wet hair framing her face with a frown, realizing she didn't have a change of clothes. She jumped a bit when her eyes landed on none other than Damon Salvatore making his smile widen at her reaction.

"Looking for these?" he asked holding the clothes up as she made her way over to him.

Bonnie just smirked at him taking the clothes. "Thanks" she said smiling shyly and in the next instance she was letting out a squeal of surprise when she found herself laying on the bed with a sinfully handsome Damon on top of her. She clutched her towel tighter around her as she tried to find her voice that had been lodged in her throat. All she could get out was "Damon.."

"You know.." he started stealing a quick kiss. "I like you much more in this attire" he drawled trailing his lips down her throat".

Bonnie couldn't help the shiver that went through her at his words and the feel of her lips but in the next instance Damon could feel her body stiffen.

"Is Stefan still here?" she asked in a panicked whisper, realizing that he could most likely hear everything. Damon sighed and moved so that she could get up, a smile on his lips. Bonnie grabbed the clothes smiling in spite of herself at Damon and ran off to the bathroom to change.

Damon just smiled after her retreating figure, deciding to get more comfortable himself, by moving up on the bed and leaning against the pillow and headboard. He looked the perfect example of male ease, with his hands behind his head and a lazy smile on his lips.

Bonnie came out the bathroom ten minutes later, Elena's clothes fitting her perfectly and the tank top hugging her body in all the right places, in Damon's opinion, he thought to himself as he let his eyes scan over her. "What?" she asked a bit self conscious as she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Damon, after noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing" Damon replied, sighing content and wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled into him, laying against his chest. "It's just that you look younger without your makeup" he told her tapping her nose affectionately and giving her one of his mischievous smiles. Bonnie just laughed softly at him sighing and snuggling more into him, her eyes closing on their own accord as she mentally took into account how good he smelled. She had never thought about it before. She yawned realizing she was more exhausted than she thought, she was sure it was probably from the energy drain from all the spells she had used today. She still couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Damon Salvatore. Before she knew it she was asleep. Damon knew it the instant she fell asleep and he reached over to cut the lamp off, careful not to disturb her as he did. It had been a while since he had shared a bed with someone he actually cared about he thought as he planted a light kiss in her hair. "Good night Bonnie" he said his voice barely a whisper before closing his own eyes.

Elena pulled up to the house the next morning, deciding to surprise Stefan with a visit this morning, especially since Bonnie wasn't answering her phone. She just didn't feel like being alone today with everything going on. Jenna was off with Alaric and Jeremy had been gone when she woke up. She was still worried about Bonnie after the scare yesterday and was still thinking about it when she pulled up to Bonnie's car still parked in the Salvatore drive way. _Was _

_Bonnie still here and why?_

Elena shook that crazy thought away figuring maybe Bonnie had came back with updates or they were in there discussing the situation with Klaus and Katherine, she figured as she got out the car heading up the front door, still looking at Bonnie's car. Elena was so distracted that she didn't notice Stefan had opened the door and was standing outside of it and she ended up bumping into him and nearly stumbling backwards in shock which would have happened if Stefan hadn't wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning" he said with a soft smile kissing her.

Elena couldn't help but smile too "Good Morning" she said hugging him and then pulling back to look at him.

"What is Bonnie doing here? Her car's in the drive way" she asked.

Stefan opened his mouth not at all sure what to say and rather or not he should tell her yet. He hoped by some miracle Damon and Bonnie weren't still in bed together. As if reading his mind Elena asked "Is Damon here?"

"They both are" Stefan finally admitted. Not knowing what else to say in this situation.

"Where are they?" Elena asked letting herself in and looking around the first floor, a frown creasing her forehead when she could find no sight of either of them.

"Uh Elena…" was all Stefan could say making her instantly suspicious as she headed up stairs to Damon's room preparing to ask him what was going. The sight she was greeting with when she opened the door left her with only one reaction. "_Oh my God!" _was all she could say feeling like she had just entered an alternate universe. There was Bonnie alright asleep in bed tangled with Damon Salvatore. She knew it was Bonnie and not some alternate universe Bonnie because this Bonnie had the same bed sleeping habits, being that she was currently taking up over half the bed and her knee was currently lodged firmly into Damon's stomach, which was after years of sleepovers, something that Elena was used to. Elena felt frozen as she stared at their two sleeping figures, looking perfectly comfortable with each other, she was distantly aware of Stefan behind her looking at the sight too.

Bonnie awoke to a noise she couldn't figure out if it was a voice or what. She had sleep more deeply than usual and not to mention better. She realized that her knee was pressed against something solid and firm and not to mention warm. She opened her eyes to see Damon's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, nothing angry or sinister shadowing his expression. He looked younger and sweet. Bonnie couldn't help but smile when she realized that her knee was pressed against his stomach, well firm abs if she was being specific. She also realized that she was taking up most of the bed and poor Damon had been forced into a small corner. She held her laugh and was about to apologize and ask him if he was awake when she heard her name. It wasn't hearing her name that caused her to stiffen so drastically that she was surprised her spine hadn't broken in the process it was the fact that Elena was calling her name. She immediately shot up to a sitting position meeting her friends disbelieving and terrified eyes.

She had no idea what to say they both just looked at each other in silence. She felt Damon coming awake next to her.

"Uh oh" was all he said as he sat up himself. "Bonnie?" he called her causing her to look at him his voice still heavy with sleep and her expression still frozen. "Next time you agree to a sleep over a heads up would be nice about the fact you're going to try and take me out in your sleep" he said giving her a weary sleepy smile, seeming completely unfazed by the situation before them. "Good morning by the way" he said stretching. "Elena" he said nodding at her in greeting and lazily scratching his shirt covered chest. "To what do we owe the honor?" he asked dryly seeing as no one would say a word.

Elena was the first to try talking although no complete words would come out on the count of she couldn't figure out which question she wanted to ask so she started with the basic and most obvious. "What's going on here?"

Bonnie couldn't help reflexively looking at Damon at the question. She hadn't want Elena to find out this way and she wasn't sure if she would be able to explain but all of that uncertainty faded when she looked at Damon's face. He looked how he had in the brief moments she had been able to watch his sleeping face. He looked peaceful and his eyes were soft but more than that she could feel him sending her encouragement especially in the small sweet smile that formed on his lips. She nodded ever so slightly and looked by to Elena and she felt him take her hand and give it a small squeeze and that was all she needed.

_She could do this_

"Damon and I are together" She told her best friend, shocked at how confident and sure her voice sounded. Even she hadn't expected that.


End file.
